Truth or Consequences II
Steel Cage Match for the FvH Championship: TJ Combo © vs. Simon Phoenix FvH Eurocontinental Championship: Doomsday © vs. Strider Hiryu FvH Vixens Championship: Emma Frost © vs. Jun Kazama B. Orchid vs. Poison Ivy CSI vs. Cheech & Chong; If CSI wins, Cheech & Chong must reveal who paid them to run Horatio down at Total Elimination. Nathan Jones vs. Sid 6.7; If Sid wins, he gets back on the FvH Roster. If Jones wins, Sid is banned from FvH forever. FvH Tag Team Championship: Miami Heat © vs. Voltron Force Juggernut vs. Shin Truth_or_Consequences_II_Prelude_to_Pain_-1.jpg Truth_or_Consequences_II_Prelude_to_Pain_-2.jpg Truth_or_Consequences_II_Juggernaut_vs_Shin.jpg Truth_or_Consequences_II_Miami_Heat_vs_Voltron_Force.jpg Truth_or_Consequences_II_Nathan_Jones_vs_Sid_6.7.jpg Truth_or_Consequences_II_CSI_vs_Cheech_&_Chong.jpg Truth_or_Consequences_II_B._Orchid_vs_Poison_Ivy.jpg Truth_or_Consequences_II_FvH_Vixens_Championship.jpg Truth_or_Consequences_II_FvH_Eurocontinental_Championship.jpg Truth_or_Consequences_II_FvH_Championship.jpg|thumb]] Results *PS 1 - Kelly Kapowski came out and announce she become the manager of the future FvH Tag Team Champions, The Bayside Blondes. *PS 2 - The mystery partner of Omarosa was revealed as Nicki Minaj. *3 - After the match, Cheech and Chong lay out CSI with multiple chair shots. *4 - Nina Williams helped Frost by glving her a steel chair and then Frost lay out Kazama with that same chair. *5 - After the match, Simon Phoenix lay out Sid with a lead pipe. *8 - During the match, the lights went out and when the lights went back on, Sid 6.7 was behind Phoenix and lay him out with a This One For You. After the match, Sid hit another This One For you on Phoenix then tells him "Hey Simon! This one's...for me, bitch!" as Sid celebrates as the show come to a close. Miscellaneous Facts *Simon Phoenix sworn himself that he will get back what is rightfully his and show that Combo's win at Moment For Truth was nothing more than a fluke. *Even with the new rules for the main event, TJ Combo told Canrice Michelle that he revved up and ready to go to beat the living daylights out of Phoenix. *FvH Commissioner Don King announce that Niki Minaj will make her singles debut on ThrowDown against Kim Possible. He announce that on ThrowDown will be the return of the Rage Against Time and the person who win his match in the fastest time will get an FvH Championship shot at No Chance In Hell. Then he announce that there is no concept to a certain briefcase so he introduced the new FvH Chase for the Case Champion Lion-O, the man who dreamed up the concept. Lion-O came out with the new title and told the fans that he is proud of being the Chase of the Case champion and he will take all comers to defend his belt. But then David Copperfield came out and didn't like of Lion-O getting all the glory and ask him to get him the first shot and Lion-O agreed to Copperfield's offer and told Copperfield to name the time and place to fight for the belt. Then Copperfield told him that he got a little New Year's surprise for him and a mysterious attacker lay out Lion-O with a pipe. Category:Season 2 Category:Truth or Consequences Category:FvH CPV's